battletechfandomcom-20200214-history
Star League
Within the fictional BattleTech universe, the Star League was an interstellar empire that united the various states of the Inner Sphere into a single alliance of nations. Precursor The Terran Hegemony In the fictional BattleTech universe, the Terran Hegemony was a inter stellar empire located at the center of the Innersphere centered around Terra, homeworld of humanity, and birthplace of the Star League. Founded by Admiral James McKenna, Canadian-born, leader of the Terran Alliance Global Militia, using the destablizing polictical environment of the Terran Alliance. The Terran Hegemony spent most of its history under the rule of the Cameron dynasty. The Terran Hegemony relied heavily on its technological advantages over its less advanced neighbors to maintain its borders, despite its' relative small size and lack of resources. It was the Terran Hegemony which pioneered the Battlemech. In the mid-26th century, the Terran Hegemony, under the leadership of Ian Cameron, became the nucleus for the star-spanning government known as the Star League. In this Star League, the Terran Hegemony and its ruling House Cameron became the hereditary First Lords in the League High Council. The Terran Hegemony fell after it was taken over by Stefan Amaris the Usurper of the Rim Worlds Republic. In the following war staged by General Alexandr Kerensky to reclaim the Hegemony worlds, the nation was scoured by war, leaving it a shadow of its former self. Following Kerensky's exodus from the Inner Sphere, the remains of the once mighty Hegemony were conquered by the remaining five Great Houses, leaving only Terra which fell under the control of ComStar. First Star League Its Member States include the five nations known today as the Successor States and the Terran Hegemony, a star empire centered around Terra. Eventually the states of the Periphery are forcibly integrated into the Star League and the number of Member States climbed to ten, the Federated Suns, the Lyran Commonwealth, the Free Worlds League, the Capellan Confederation, the Draconis Combine, the Taurian Concordat, the Magistracy of Canopus, and the Outworlds Alliance. Two nations were destroyed in the Fall of the Star League, the Terran Hegemony and the Rim Worlds Republic. House Cameron, the leaders of the Terran Hegemony, also acted as the leader of the Star League Council; they retained the title of First Lord of the Star League. The Star League was disbanded when House Cameron was brutually executed by the leader of the Rim Worlds Republic, Stefan Amaris. Amaris executed the bloody coup and declared himself First Lord of the Star League. Commanding General Aleksandr Kerensky of the Star League Defense Force quickly moved to crush the Rim Worlds Republic, then advanced on the Terran Hegemony. The Amaris Civil War was fought with nuclear weapons and left billions dead in its wake. The Territorial States, as the Periphery nations were known, completed their secession bid, and each of the leaders of the five Great Houses returned to their respective capitals. In turn, they each declared themselves First Lord and fought a series of brutal conflicts known as the Succession Wars that were inconclusive. The Second Star League After the Clan invasion was halted in 3052 and following the Clan Jade Falcon Incursion of 3058, the nations of the Inner Sphere met on Tharkad to hold the Whitting Conference in 3058. At the conference, deciding to reform the Star League with the goal of ejecting the Clans from the Inner Sphere. They also elected Chancellor Sun-Tzu Liao of the Capellan Confederation as First Lord for the first three-year term. Succeeding in annihilating Clan Smoke Jaguar entirely in 3060, but the League soon fell prey to factional in-fighting. During his tenure as First Lord, Sun-Tzu used his position to place Star League Defense Force peacekeepers in the St. Ives Compact as a prelude to his invasion. Coordinator Theodore Kurita of the Draconis Combine was elected in 3061. During his tenure, SLDF peacekeepers annexed the Lyons Thumb for the Draconis Combine after a purported assault by Lyran forces.Elected Prince-Regent Christian Mansdotter of the Free Rasalhague Republic was elected in 3064 and had a quiet term. Despite invasions of Star League member-states by both Clan Jade Falcon and Clan Ghost Bear, neither the Lyran Alliance nor Draconis Combine asked for assistance. The in-fighting and general apathy culminated in 3067 with a vote of no-confidence in the Star League that resulted in its second disbandment. This action would be the supposed reason of the eventual Word of Blake Jihad. See also * The Cameron Star * The First BattleMech Combat Run *Star League Defence Force (SLDF) **Star League Defense Force (SLDF) Uniforms * Castle Brian Fortresses References *'SourceBook:' 01630 Star League *'SourceBook:' 01714 FeildManual Comstar Pages 75-83 External links * * * http://www.kerensky.ultraforce.org/index.html Category:BattleTech history Category:BattleTech nations